Don't Hold Back
by 0xcloverx0
Summary: Rose Black is the sister of Jacob Black. All her life secrets have been kept from her. But everything is about to change. Embry imprints on her, Jake warns him to stay away, but how can he? They were already in danger as it was, wouldn't telling Rose put her in more danger?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys, I hope you like this, review if you like it! This is only the first chapter, so it's pretty much just an intro, I've never tried a Twilight fanfic, and I'm just going to say what to expect: Embry will imprint on Rose soon, meanwhile, vampires are around, there will most likely be things like torture, and unwanted sexual contact. Anyway, let me know what you think!:) Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

I was a normal, fourteen year old teenager, with a perfectly normal family. Or so I thought. My name was Rosella Black, I had a brother called Jacob, and my dad was called Billy, but he was just 'dad' to me. My mother died when I was about two, I never remembered her much. Jacob was a tad older than me, at five he can remember a bit about her. I also had two older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Rebecca, I had distant memories of, but if she was ever to show up, I'd hate her. She was never in contact with us, never once visited, or rang, or emailed, or ever sent a post card. Rachel on the other hand, I'd gone a while without her, before she came back, and fell in love with Paul Lahote, one of Jacob's friends(I mean, EW.)

"Rose!" I heard my brother's yell, he was already getting impatient, these days he was my ride to school.

"One sec!" I yelled back. Okay. What to wear. Oh heck. I'll just put on some jeans and a shirt, it didn't look cold out. Patting on a quick bit of makeup I opened my door just as I heard Jacob's yell again.

"ROSE HURRY UP!"

I giggled as I made my way down the hall and slipped on my vans, I grabbed a apple and my bag then slipped out the door to Jacob's truck.

"Girls. You take freakin' ages," He muttered, pulling away and driving up the track.

"Dude. I got ready in fifteen minutes to have a shower and do my hair, and like, what, five minutes to get changed and put makeup on?" I shot back at him.

"Get up earlier?" He suggested in a dry tone.

"Um excuse me. I get up at half eight as it is!" I exclaimed. Really it wasn't actually that early, but for a normal person, I guess they'd get up an hour earlier than me.

"Rose, I used to have to get up at like, what seven?"

"Yeah, but you take ages to get ready, like, longer than the average girl," I snickered at him.

"Oh you did not just go there."

"I think I did."

"You better be on guard."

"Why?"

"Because me and the boys will get you later!"

"Oh god," I tried frowning, instead it turned out to be a slight smirk, his group of friends were all like big brothers to me.

Since Jacob still went to school, that was the only reason why he drove me to school, once we were there, I ditched him. I mean, who wants to be caught hanging about with her brother?

I spotted my best friend, Chloe, waiting for me with a couple of other people I sort of recognized.

"Your brother is so damn hot, you know that right?" One of them said. My reply was automatic.

"Aha, no. I'm not setting you up with him."

I gestured with my head for Chloe to walk with me without them.

"You hate them don't you?"

"Why do you insist on me getting more friends?" I mean, the only friends I actually have is her and my other best friend Joey, who's gay. I mean, come on, you have to have a gay best friend. To be honest, I only hung around with them and Jake's friends. Depressing huh?

Well, growing up without a mum, and no sister's until you're about ten, you aren't going to be the most girly-girly on the planet, I grew up around boys. Sarcastic comments, and hardly hurt by rude comments. I was brought up the tough way, play fighting with these massive boys about twice my size. I guess you could say not much people would pick on me.

"Hmpf." She huffed and we continued to walk to our first lesson, more like a social lesson for half an hour, it was our tutor time, normally we just had the register and talked for the rest of it unless we had assembly.

The day went as it's usual, two crappy lessons then break, which happened to be Maths and D.T. After that we had another two lessons, which were English and Science. Then lunch. Which meant me, sat with Chloe and Joey, just being idiots. Then our last lesson, well my last lesson was P.E. Joey and Chloe both had German.

It was quite interesting actually. My P.E. lesson was timed at the same time as Paul and Jared's P.E. lesson, and since there wasn't much people in either of our groups, the teachers decided, "Oh hell, we may as well put them together." Great. Just great.

Actually, the lesson went alright. We did jumping, not long jumping, literally, hurdles. And I was amazing at things like that I had to admit. I'd always been a good jumper. And nearing the end, the teachers held a little competition, "Who can jump the highest."

The highest I'd bother going was about 3 foot 9, I couldn't be bothered after that. So this'll be interesting. I managed about an inch off of four foot, while the boys were clearing four foot. Show offs.

So I met Jake at the end of the day, and he drove back home.

"How was your day?" He asked causally.

"Well. My P.E. group was put with Jared and Paul's," He laughed at this, "And apparently they don't know when to shut up."

"Nope, apparently not."

"What about you?" I asked back naturally.

"Not much really. School's getting quite boring now, all it is, is either exams, or doping around the classroom doing nothing."

"Oh right."

"You know there's a bomb fire later right?"

"Nope. I do now though," I laughed.

"Watch your back," His eyes sparkled and I muttered 'crap' under my breath.

At the bomb fire the usual people were there, first the boys, which included Jake, Paul, Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady and Collin. Then it was the girls, Rachel, Emily, Kim. Then the elders and other people, like Claire, she's about three, then there's Sue Clearwater and my dad and the others.

Turns out Jake wasn't kidding when he said he was going to get me. They literally bombarded me. I stepped outdoors, and one of them, leapt on my back and threw me down the steps and on the floor. Then came the pile up. At the same time as me laughing, I was also choking for air. They all knew this, but as cocky as they were they laughed at me. The bastards. They did get off of me before I actually didn't choke or be crushed to death, I mean, they weren't actually small boys.

"Okay. Now it's your turn to watch your backs!" I glared at them with a hint of a smile.

"Oh come on Rose, you _love _having more than five boys on top of you at once!" Brady gave me a wink and I shook my head in a mock disgust.

"She better not have even got as far as holding someone's hand yet!" Jake exclaimed, which sent me laughing, as well as the boys.

Suddenly I felt a little thud was in the side of my leg, I glanced down and saw little Claire.

"Oh hi there Claire!" I said, reaching down to pick her up and balance her slightly on my hip, "You want to help me think of a way to get these boys back for being meanies?"

"Yes! Quil said he'd take me to the beach and he hasn't! He need to pay!" I giggled and whispered an idea in her ear.

"YES! That's purrfect!"

"Well come on then!" I said to her, setting her on the floor, we went round back to the shed, and found the water guns.

Well this was about to be ten time more fun. I got those two pistol type ones, where you could have two at one and only have to put the trigger to squirt water. Me on the other hand, I got one of the big ones, where you could adjust everything about it. We filled them up, I showed Claire how to use them quickly, then, we planned our attack. It went like this, we were creeping up the side of the house, acting like we were in a battle field, going to war. When we were at the corner of the house, we counted in whispers, "3. 2. 1." And shouted, "ATTACK!" Oh and we attacked alright.

The first person I saw was Jake, and I let the water gun loose at him, laughing as he got soaking wet, before turning to the next person I saw. Apparently, Claire only wanted to chase Quil. So I saw was a small kid running after a boy who looked almost fully grown with water pistols. Oh my lord. While I was in the middle of spraying Embry with it, someone rugby tackled me to the ground and pinned me there, and I eventually gave up squirming and said,

"OKAY OKAY. I SURRENDER."

"Hrm. You just squirted us with water. How about," He paused and ripped the water gun out on my hands. I could hear the boys laughing at Jake, they knew exactly what he was going to do. So did I.

"Don't you dare."

"You started it."

I huffed. He unscrewed the bit that held the water, and dumped it on my head.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Jacob. Black." I said each word with a pause. He seemed to sense this, and got off me and started running.

"OH YOU BETTER RUN MISTER." After all, I was a decently fast runner. Now, opposed to a young child squirting a almost-fully grown man with a water pistol, it was like war. When siblings play fight. It is literally like war.

And that was how the night started. It ended by people telling tribe legends and spooky stories while roasting marshmallows around the bomb fire. Life was going great. But I felt as if something important was about to happen. And it felt like it was going to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Whew, so this pretty much escalates quickly;D But yeah, can't keep it boring for toooo long:)_**

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BLAH BLAH BLAH_**

**_(This is fanficion jeez, thought you'd know that;D)_**

Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning, well. Midday. It had just turned 12pm. I scowled, last night I hadn't gone to bed until at least four in the morning. How do I still feel like crap though? Oh well.

I dragged myself out of bed, then into the bathroom to have a shower. After that I quickly brushed my hair, got changed then blow dried my dark brown long hair and put it in a messy high pony tail. I put on my usual bit on makeup, I never used foundation or anything, my skin was naturally nice, so there's no need to ruin it. I focused on my eyes with the makeup.

I got up and went to make breakfast. Hrm. Strange, no one was here. Oh well. I poured some fruit loops into a bowl, added milk then went to watch T.V while eating.

Suddenly Jake bursts through the door, I glanced up and spotted his worried expression, and heavy breathing.

"What's wrong?"

"Claire! She's missing!" He said

"What!" I said, setting the bowl to the side and standing up quickly, "What do you mean, _missing_?"

"Well, she slept over with Emily and Sam last night, then they woke up and she wasn't there! Have you saw her?!" He said, waving his hand and gesturing me to follow him outside to the car.

"What do you mean _she wasn't there_!" I exclaimed as I followed him over and got in the car, "What no! I haven't saw her!"

"Well, we might as well go around La Push, she couldn't have gotten far."

"Jake," He wasn't paying attention, shoving the keys in the ignition and about to drive away, "JAKE." I shouted, he looked at me, "Right listen. Claire is what, a three year old? How the hell, would she find the keys, and unlock their door?"

I think Jake was starting to understand, with the expression on his face.

"Go on," he said

"Which means, someone would have had to _go in _ their house, and get her them self. Someone's kidnapped her Jake."

My words met silence. But they held truth.

"Look, you go find Sam and the guys, organize something and I'll go have a look around on the roads for anyone looking suspicious," I held up a hand and said, "I'll call you if I find anything."

He got out at Sam's, and went to tell everyone about what I'd said. I shuffled over into the driver's seat, sure I was too young to drive, it doesn't mean I don't know how to. Plus, I look around fifteen anyway.

There wasn't much cars on the road at all actually, I kept having the feeling to go to the beach. Well. It was the only thing I had, I mean, it's not like I know where they'd be. So I went to the beach and drove down the parking lanes, which you also happened to see the beach too. From what I could see, there was only one vehicle parked there, a white van.

The typical white van with advertisements on didn't faze me, but when it came to white vans with no labels what so ever on, I got a bit edgy. I parked quite a few spaces down.

I glanced over at the shore line, scanning it with my eyes, wait. What was that? Four figures, wait no five, were over there. Four big, one tiny. I rung Jake on my phone, when he answered I just said "I'm at the beach, and I think I've found her. About four people with her. I'm going over there." I said quickly, before he could answer, I hung up. I didn't think, I acted. Shoving my phone in my pocket, I opened the door and shut it. I walked over, calm in case it wasn't her. But when I heard that little child like scream, I ran. Three seconds later I made the other four figures out, four fully grown men, what the hell did they want? One was holding Claire, in the water, and he was up to his waist. Holding her slightly above the water. The other three noticed me coming and smirked. Oh them bastards. They'll get it.

They obviously underestimated how I was at fighting, as a girl I didn't look like the strongest of opponents. The first one, ran out head on at me, at the last moment, I side half-dived to the left, sticking out my right foot as I did, tripping the guy over.

"ROSE!" I heard Claire's scream.

I didn't have enough time to yell back at her because the second guy came at me, taking my arms and lifting me up, just a little higher- THERE. I kneed him in the privates and he dropped me. It wasn't a soft knee either. But as I was to meet the other man, apparently the person had acted quickly from falling face first and grabbed me from behind and pinning my hands behind me.

The one I was about to go for was obviously their type of leader, because he made a signal to the person that was holding me back to put me on my knees. Great. So if I did manage to overpower a fully grown man, I'd have to get up, which would make me half a second slower. (I think it was near enough impossible for me to overpower him anyway.)

I scowled at the leader and he gave a horrible twisted smile.

I heard Claire scream my name again, I yanked against the person again, and begin to rise, but he had a firm grip and kept me down on the ground.

"Feisty one eh?" The leader smirked. I just looked at him with no emotion less than a brick.

"Let. Her. Go." I said each word with a gap.

He laughed. "And what the hell will you do? We have _both _of you now if you didn't realize."

"Who are you?" I ignored entirely what he said.

"Master to you," He walked forward and took my face in his hands, "And if you don't have an attitude adjustment soon, I don't think you're going to like your stay with us," he ended in a low tone.

"Don't tell me what to do," I narrowed my eyes at him.

He took a hand and slapped my face to the side. I started laughing. That was a mistake. He looked up at the person holding Claire and I froze, I heard her screams turn into gurgling water.

"No! Stop! Look, just let her go and you can do anything you want with me!" I yelled.

"Anything?" He questioned.

"YES ANYTHING." I said. Not caring about anything but Claire's safety.

"Alright, let her go." The person holding Claire, picked her up out of the water, and set her on the beach. Claire automatically ran to me, and hugged me.

"Claire, you have to run. They'll be here soon, just say on the beach okay?" I whispered so only she could hear.

She nodded and started running.

"Anything without a fuss? Okay?" He said, instructing the man to set me on my feet, and let go of me. The other two stood around us, so I was in the middle of the four.

I nodded.

"Well, we'll get to the fun stuff later in the episode. First, let us give you a taster. You've been a naughty girl, so we have to punish you," he said in a low voice.

Before his words were recognized in my brain, he swung out with his fist, which connected with my jaw painfully. But I didn't make a sound, even though I was sure I heard a crack, I stood still, watching him. This time, the man behind me pulled my hair down to the ground, but I continued to stand up so my chest was poking out. Second mistake, the leader punched me with such a force, it send me to the ground, and when I coughed, blood came out on my hand.

"Oh we're not done yet darlin'."

He picked me up, then held me by my throat and held me up so my feet weren't touching the ground; strangling me. I tried gasping for air but it didn't work. Apparently when he'd had enough of that, he kneed me in the stomach and I flew to the ground. It was the one I'd kicked in the privates turn, while I was still on the ground, he came and stood before me, then swung his leg out and kicked me full force in the stomach.

This was when I vividly heard Claire's cry through my blurred vision, "QUIL!" which sounded more like 'Qwil'.

"No!" I managed to get a croak out.

"BITCH." The leader said, picking me up from the ground by my hair, I didn't make a sound, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Apparently ripping most of my hair out wasn't enough. He caught my wrist, and held it right in front of my eyes, and I saw him snap it before I felt it. Then I made a sound. But the most he got was a small croaky gasp. But by then, the boys were there. I felt my body hit the ground, and the four men running away, obviously outnumbered by the bigger men.

"Rose! Rose!" I heard Jake's voice, I tried to blink my vision not as blurry, but when I opened my eyes and looked above me, Jake was so blurry.

"Claire?" I murmured.

"She's safe."

"Good.."

**_Jake's pov_**

"Good.." I heard her little voice say, then felt her pass out in my arms. Then I saw Embry. The way he was looking at her...

I started shaking. "Embry. No. NO!" I yelled.

"I CAN'T HELP IT JACOB." He yelled back, obviously not having a clue of what to do.

"NOT MY SISTER EMBRY. STAY AWAY FROM HER." I yelled at him, before walking towards my car, to drive her to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own twilight whateverrrr xD_**

Chapter 3

I woke up in the worst pain I'd ever felt, my chest hurt whenever I breathed, and my wrist felt like it was on fire. My eyes flickered open, bad idea to open them that fast, the room was bright, and white. I closed them again. This time I opened them slowly, and allowed them to adjust them to the brightness. Oh. I was in hospital. I mean yeah I felt like crap, but why- I suddenly remembered. The memories hit me in a wave, but they didn't bother me. All that mattered is that Claire was safe.

I looked across from me and at the end of the bed sat Jacob and my dad, I smiled and coughed, both of them were looking down, but at my cough they both looked up.

"Claire?" My voice was rough, it hurt my chest to talk as well. But I didn't wince, they knew I was in pain, I didn't want them to see I was in even more pain.

"She's fine thanks to you, but Rose, you didn't have to go through that, you should've waited," Jake said.

"If I'd waited, they would've drowned her, Jake," I muttered, my voice sounding better with each word.

"We filled out a form for the police, and Jacob described the men, pretty sure they'll get caught soon," My dad spoke up. I just nodded. I couldn't give two shits about them, they would rot in hell for all I cared.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked, guessing it was only a maximum of two days.

"A week. The doctors said it was similar to a coma, but not quite," My dad answered, I nodded again. Probably why my voice was so bad.

"How long until I can get out then?" The smells and sounds of the hospital had already started to annoy me, the smell was just.. clean. Too clean, it made me feel sick, and the sounds, oh the constant beeping. The last time I was in hospital was when I broke my ankle, but I'd insisted on going home two days later. I couldn't stay here.

"Well. You've only just woke up, there will probably be a nurse here soon to tell you."

Somehow, the doctors managed to keep me in for five days before I finally dragged myself out of bed, and attempted at walking down the hall. They weren't keeping me in this hell hold any longer. Someone apparently spotted me, and made me go back to my room, but when I was there, I put my foot down and said I was going home. They eventually agreed, and called my brother and father.

So now I'm in the shower, for the first time in about two weeks, thank god. When I got out I stared at myself in the mirror. I took off the plastic bag that was on my arm with the cast on which stopped it getting wet, then I stared at my stomach and chest. From halfway down my stomach to the base of my neck ranged from blackish to red bruises. Ugh. Oh well. It'd heal.

I grabbed my towel and made my way back to my room and got into some decent clothes for once, and blow dried my hair, and applied the little makeup I always do. Just because I wasn't 100% doesn't mean I could just stop and be all depressed. I've been there before, have the scars to prove it, and don't want to go back there.

I walked slowly into the kitchen, everything ached, but that was because I'd been off my feet pretty much all the time. Today, I was going to get back to being myself instead of feeling sorry for myself.

I grabbed a apple for breakfast, mainly because I couldn't actually be bothered to get anything else. Then I made my way into the living room to see a few of the boys, Jacob, Embry, Paul and Quil. Guess who else was there?

"Rose!" I heard Claire drop the doll and run up to me, I smiled and bent down to give her a hug.

"Thank you for saving me Rosie!" She said, letting me go.

"You don't need to thank me for that Claire!" I said, smiling and ruffled her hair.

"You're looking better Rose," I looked up and saw Jake, I hadn't really spoke to anyone in the past days, it was mostly sleeping in my room.

"Well, one day I was going to have to get out of that room," I shrugged and went to sit down on the sofa, nibbling at the apple.

"If you feeling better then Rose, you may as well come to the beach with us all later," Jared said, I nodded agreeing. A few flashbacks to the other day came back, but I ignored them, how could they hurt me again?

"You gonna be alright with that?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Is Claire coming?"

"Yep!" Claire answered herself.

I smiled, looked like those men hadn't fazed her. She was such a cute child, I admired her all the time, she was so brave, bless her.

So later that day we went to the beach, I was still a bit iffy about it, but I didn't show it. Claire obviously wasn't though, the day was nice, sunny and warm. Claire was in her swim suit and went running to the sea.

I was in shorts and a white top, sitting down on one of the logs, I was joined by the girls, while the guys ran over to the water, I smiled and shook my head, then joined in the conversation with the girls.

"I can't understand how Claire isn't one bit scared of the water! I sure would be!" Rachel exclaimed, I nodded along with her. Then they went on to talk about random girly stuff which I tuned out of. I obviously got bored and excused myself, then started walking down the beach, having a feeling like I was being watched.

I stopped around the place where it all happened, in the back of my mind I could still hear Claire's screaming.

I glanced up at the parking bays. I swear my heart stopped beating at that moment. The van was there. Shit. I turned around and started walking back, shit shit shit Why the hell did I walk so far?

I heard the voice then, "Hello there again." I stopped. And turned around. It was him. And the three stood behind him.

"What?" I pretty much spat at him.

"Oh look at you, you'd be so much more frightened if those boys weren't here. What are you, a slut?"

"Just piss off and leave me alone, you're starting to bore me." I said, turning around. Bad move. By then the boys noticed, he grabbed my wrist and my automatic reaction was to spin around and punch him in the face. Well. In the nose. I'm sure I heard a crack.

"You. Little. Bitch." Instead of being scared, I laughed. I'm pretty sure I was getting weird looks, but I found it hilarious.

Just as the boys reached us, he grabbed me, holding me by my hair and making me face them.

"Stop," He got out a knife, holding it at my neck. Shouldn't I be scared? Instead I was smiling. "I'll kill her, you know it."

"Do it." I said, and started laughing. His hand tensed , in this pause, apparently me saying that caught him off guard. I used this moment to flip around and throw the knife out of his hand. The three men went forward, but then Jacob and the boys did too.

Well. This was interesting, because in the few seconds, I just backed out of it, the boys would do a better job of beating them up than me, so.

About 15 minutes later the cops showed up, collecting the men and loading them into a police car. But the 'leader' of their little group stopped as he was being lead handcuffed up to the car and looked at me, "You know you little slut, when I get out, I'll be looking for you. Oh and I'll do things nightmares wouldn't think of." Then he was shoved forward to keep walking.

His words somehow had a ring of truth, but I ignored them and started to join in with everyone again. Messing around with the boys in the sea.

**_And there's the little crappy chapter. I'm pretty much already running out of ideas, the next chapter will be about Embry imprinting on her just a little heads up, if you have any ideas don't hesitate to leave a review or PM:) Thanks for reading guys!:D_**


End file.
